Asustando a Dudley Dursley
by potterheadpride
Summary: One shot Harry/Dudley que sucede en la escuela muggle, antes de que Harry supiera que era un mago. No sé que me dio con hacer un fic sobre ellos, pero bueno, aquí está. Creo que le falta algo más, la verdad. Dejad comentarios así podré mejorar!


**_Aclaro: _**_Todo lo que podáis reconocer es obra de la gran J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p>Harry Potter no era una persona muy miedosa que digamos. Tenía miedo, eso está claro, todo el mundo tiene miedo de algo. Pero había cosas peores que no le asustaban en absoluto.<p>

Criado por sus horribles tíos, los Dursley, y aguantando constantemente las burlas de su primo y de sus amigos, huyendo de ellos cada vez que querían pegarle, Harry Potter aprendió a ser más fuerte que todos esos matones con sus músculos y sus puños de acero. A Harry le importaba más sobrevivir con esos matones rondando por ahí cerca que no ser feliz, eso era secundario. No tenía amigos, eso estaba claro. Su primo se encargó personalmente de que el pobre chico estuviera solo en sus buenos y en sus malos momentos.

Un día como otro cualquiera, estando Harry en el recreo sentado bajo el viejo roble que descansaba al lado del ventanal de la sala de profesores, a Dudley Dursley y a sus amigos no se les ocurrió otra cosa que ir a molestar al pobre Potter. Era normal, Harry estaba más que acostumbrado. Pero después de tanto tiempo al chico aun le molestaba que fueran solo a por él. No es que Harry deseara que marginaran a otro chico y que le acosaran constantemente, pero ¿qué más les daba? Dudley se había encargado de que Harry no tuviera amigos… ¿Después de eso tenía que seguir molestándole? La respuesta a esa pregunta fue clara cuando una voz ronca dijo:

-¿Qué, Potter? ¿De nuevo solo?

Dudley Dursley y sus matones rodearon a Harry de modo que este, hiciese lo que hiciese, no pudiera escapar de los puños deseosos de dejarle la cara morada.

-¿Ahora qué quieres, Dudley?

El rechoncho primo de Harry se quedó asombrado. No era normal que su primo se le encarara de esa manera. Vale, si solía decirle lo que pensaba, pero después salía corriendo para que no le pegara. Pero esa vez, Harry pilló a Dudley por sorpresa, que en vez de pegarle se quedó con la boca abierta como esperando que una mosca se le colara dentro.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-¿A caso eres sordo? No tengo por qué repetirte las cosas encima que vienes a molestarme.

La gorda cara de Dudley pasó de ser pálida a enrojecerse con violencia, y después de estar enrojecida se puso de un tono morado. Dudley temblaba de la rabia. No soportaba que Harry le hubiera dejado tan mal delante de sus amigos.

-¿Quieres ver como soy yo el que te deja sordo arrancándote las orejas de cuajo?

Los amigos de Dudley rieron a carcajadas, pero Harry seguía sin tener miedo. Se había cansado ya: podría estarse toda la vida sin amigos pero no iba a consentir que su primo y sus amigos se burlaran de él y le pegaran, y si lo hacían por lo menos podría decir que había intentado que la cosa cambiara.

Harry se levantó del suelo, dejando a los otros con los ojos como platos. ¿Qué pensaba hacer ahora? Eso era lo que les pasaba por la cabeza a los amigos de Dudley, que le empezaron a mirar con caras de burlas, como diciendo: "¿Y ahora qué, te sigues creyendo el mejor?".

-Vale, vamos a verlo.

Dudley, que no se esperaba esa respuesta, intentó darle un puñetazo a Harry, pero este ya estaba corriendo lejos de allí para evitar los golpes.

-¡Seguidle! –ordenó Dudley a sus matones.

Los tres empezaron a correr detrás de Harry, persiguiéndolo por todo el colegio. Harry no parecía cansarse de correr, cosa que si le pasaba a Dudley: no era un niño muy sano que digamos, estaba gordo y eso le iba muy mal para perseguir durante tanto rato a Harry. Pero Dudley era cabezón y testarudo, por lo que siguió corriendo hasta llegar al salón de actos del colegio, donde se había escondido Harry.

-¡Sal de donde quiera que estés, Potter, no tengo todo el día para desperdiciarlo contigo!

Una ráfaga de aire frio inundó el salón de actos. Los matones de Dudley se habían quedado atrás, así que este estaba solo en medio de la sala, que de pronto se quedó a oscuras.

"No tengo miedo a la oscuridad, no tengo miedo a la oscuridad", pensaba Dudley. Pero lo cierto era que si que tenía miedo, y estar solo en medio de ella casi le provoca mojar sus pantalones.

Harry, que estaba escondido detrás del telón del escenario, dejo caer una pesada silla al suelo que provocó un ruido sordo. Dudley no pudo más y salió corriendo despavorido hacía la puerta. En cuanto salió, el joven Potter rió a carcajadas: había hecho asustar a su primo Dudley.

* * *

><p><strong>Dedos podridos por dejar reviews? Yo creo que no. No hace falta que os mateis, con vuestra opinión me vale. <strong>


End file.
